“Many of the most dangerous human diseases are transmitted by insect vectors” (Rivera et al.). “Historically, malaria, dengue, yellow fever, plague, filariasis, louse-borne typhus, trypanosomiasis, leishmaniasis, and other vector borne diseases were responsible for more human disease and death in the 17th through the early 20th centuries than all other causes combined” (Gubler). Vector-borne diseases are responsible for about 17% of the global parasitic and infectious diseases. Malaria alone causes over 800,000 deaths a year, 85% of which occur in children under five years of age. Each year there are about 50 to about 100 million cases of dengue fever. A further 250,000 to 500,000 cases of dengue hemorrhagic fever occur each year (Matthews). Vector control plays a critical role in the prevention and control of infectious diseases. However, insecticide resistance, including resistance to multiple insecticides, has arisen in all insect species that are major vectors of human diseases (Rivero et al.). Recently, more than 550 arthropod pest species have developed resistance to at least one pesticide (Whalon et al.).
Each year insects, plant pathogens, and weeds, destroy more than 40% of all food production. This loss occurs despite the application of pesticides and the use of a wide array of non-chemical controls, such as, crop rotations, and biological controls. If just some of this food could be saved, it could be used to feed the more than three billion people in the world who are malnourished (Pimental).
Plant parasitic nematodes are among the most widespread pests, and are frequently one of the most insidious and costly. It has been estimated that losses attributable to nematodes are from about 9% in developed countries to about 15% in undeveloped countries. However, in the United States of America a survey of 35 States on various crops indicated nematode-derived losses of up to 25% (Nicol et al.).
It is noted that gastropods (slugs and snails) are pests of less economic importance than other arthropods or nematodes, but in certain places they may reduce yields substantially, severely affecting the quality of harvested products, as well as, transmitting human, animal, and plant diseases. While only a few dozen species of gastropods are serious regional pests, a handful of species are important pests on a worldwide scale. In particular, gastropods affect a wide variety of agricultural and horticultural crops, such as, arable, pastoral, and fiber crops; vegetables; bush and tree fruits; herbs; and ornamentals (Speiser).
Termites cause damage to all types of private and public structures, as well as, to agricultural and forestry resources. In 2005, it was estimated that termites cause over US$50 billion in damage worldwide each year (Korb).
Consequently, for many reasons, including those mentioned above, there is an on-going need for the costly (estimated to be about US$256 million per pesticide in 2010), time-consuming (on average about 10 years per pesticide), and difficult, development of new pesticides (CropLife America).
DeMassey et al. discloses the following structure. For more detail, refer to US 2002/0068838.
